


Disneyland

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fatherhood, Happy Family, Happy Peter, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Toddler Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash
Summary: The Avengers take Peter to Disneyland.





	Disneyland

On their own, Steve and Tony had trouble staying beneath the radar of the ever-hungry media. With the team, it was completely impossible. Even with the restraining orders and lawsuits keeping cameras out of Peter's face, it didn't stop the hassling of the boy's parents and his uncles and aunt. 

But Peter was a good kid. He was the best kid. There was no other little boy out there who was kinder, sweeter or more loving. Peter deserved everything he could ever want, he deserved a childhood filled with everything that any other kid would have. He deserved to be able to go to the park and get ice-cream and have a part in the school play in front of all the other families. So when Peter asked for something that every other child inevitably asks for at some point, his parents know they can't refuse.

"C'n we do somethin' tomorrow? Y'said it could be _our _day, remember? You aren't goin' nowhere?" Peter asked, laying upside down on the couch between Steve and Tony.

"We sure can buddy," Tony chuckled, poking his son's nose. "You got us all to yourself,"

"What do you want to do, Pete?" Steve wondered.

The boy was quiet for a moment, looking between his parents before fiddling with his fingers. Something he tended to do when he was nervous. 

"Hey, what is it?" Tony asked, picking up on the hesitation. 

"I think it's too big," Peter shook his head. "I don't...I don' wanna ask,"

Steve frowned at the five year old, shaking his head.

"You can ask us _anything_, Peter. You know that. We'll always listen, no matter what it is," he encouraged, reaching out to pat his tummy. "Come on, what's the big plan?"

Peter had a little grin on his lips. He never liked to get too hopeful about big things like this. He knew how worked up his parents could get, even when they were trying to be calm and happy for him, he could tell. They loved him so much and didn't want him to get hurt or lost out there in the big, big world. 

"I...I really wanna see Mickey," Peter admit, sitting up slightly to look between his parents, readying himself.

Tony looked over to Steve, brows pulled together in confusion. Was Mickey a new school friend they didn't know about? Did he want to do a sleepover? Was is a movie they were unaware of? Steve looked equally lost until he saw Tony's mind click. His husband's eyes were wide as his lips parted, looking to his son sadly a moment later.

"Mickey Mouse, Pete?" Tony asked, needing confirmation.

Peter nodded, his little bottom lip sticking out. 

"The place that Mickey lives," 

Steve looked to Tony.

"Disneyland?" 

"Disneyland," Tony nodded.

"Oh,"

Peter sense the tension in the air, the worry.

"It's too big, isn't it?"

Steve's heart was breaking.

"N-no, buddy, it's not that..."

"You know how me and papa have to keep you safe, don't you? From all the silly people who take photos and ask us all those questions,"

Peter looked miserable, nodding his little head.

"Uh huh," he sighed. "I know, daddy."

"Disneyland is a big place, kiddo," Tony continued, reaching out to take his son's hand. "And it might be a little scary too, with all the people around,"

"But Tyler went to Mickey's and he got to play on all the rides and have ice-cream and see all the people from my movies! He didn't say it was scary," Peter explained. "I just...I wanna see 'em too, and I don' wanna go without you,"

Tony and Steve looked to one another once again, exchanging expressions of one of their silent conversations. 

_He's so little._

_I know. Too little. What if he gets lost? _

_What if the press find us?_

_What if he gets hurt on the rides?_

_But he's a good kid. He's been so good. He's always such a good boy. _

_He never asks for anything like this. _

_Look at him. It's hurting him to even ask us._

_We can't do Disneyland on our own._

_No, we can't._

"Pete," Tony sighed. "Look at me, buddy."

Peter's sad eyes turned up to his father, his chubby cheeks making Tony melt right there. He lifted his son into his lap, running a hand over his cheek and brushing back his messy hair.

"If we went to Disneyland, you wouldn't be able to go running off like you do at the park, you know? You would have to stay with me and papa at all times. You'd have to be holding one of our hands all day, okay?"

Peter tried not to get too excited. 

"Uh huh, I would daddy!"

"And you'd have to listen to us, Pete. If we say we have to go, then we go, alright?" Steve added.

"I be a good boy, papa," he promised.

Steve leaned in to kiss Peter's forehead.

"You're always a good boy,"

"And if we go, I think your aunt and uncles would like to be invited too, don't you think?"

Peter almost passed out right there and then with excitement.

* * *

Sure, Tony could have had Disneyland shut down for the day to the public. He could have given his little family a whole day at Disneyland to themselves. The expense wasn't what stopped him from doing so. It was Peter.

He wanted the same experience his friends had. He wanted crowds of people and music and dancing and various foods on sticks and candy and those stupid Mickey ears that cost more than a ticket itself. Peter just wanted to be a normal five year old boy at Disneyland with his family. Even if that family gathered more attention than any of the attractions.

"Can we go on the train, papa?" Peter gasped, his little hands hitting the top of his father's head.

Steve steadied his walk, balancing Peter on his shoulders, as the little boy jumped in excitement. They had only walked into Disneyland ten minutes ago and Steve was already anxious. There were people everywhere. All staring, taking photos and loudly wondering if they were really seeing the Avengers. 

Tony had Happy and a few of his trusted security team following behind them, blending into the crowd. Natasha was working her magic on any cameras that got too close, especially to Peter. 

"We'll get on the railroad soon, buddy. Didn't you want to go straight to Mickey's?"

Peter let out a squeal of laughter, spotting one of his favourite characters walking around ahead of them. This place was overwhelming for an adult, and Steve couldn't imagine how full-on this was for a child. Tony walked by his side, shades over his eyes and a steady glare on his face as he eyed off the crowds watching them. But anytime his gaze moved to Peter, he melted into an adoring smile as he watched just how happy his son was.

"If we're going to Mickey's House, do you want some nice ears to wear?" Tony asked.

"YES!" Peter cheered. "We all gettin' ears!"

Clint smirked, turning to the redhead assassin.

"Hear that? We're _all _getting ears,"

"Keep it up and yours won't end up on your head," she bit back. "Bruce, you okay?"

The scientist nodded, fixing his glasses and running his hand through his messy curls. He was trailing a little further behind them, but Thor never let him stay back too far, always sticking by his side. 

"The crowd's actually not too bad," Bruce admit. "I just keep looking at Peter, it's not so bad then," 

"I can see why he's so excited," Thor laughed, waving his hand around. "Look at this place! It's magical. Well, as magical as Midgard gets. I'm looking forward to the Space Mountain voyage,"

"Space Mountain? The kid won't be going on that!" Clint shook his head. "Do you see how little he is? They don't let little kids go on that,"

"He's not allowed?" Thor asked.

"Look at Pete," Bruce sighed. "Now think about Space Mountain,"

Thor thought for a moment.

"Much too small," he shook his head. "It's good that they limit him. It could be quite terrifying for a young one."

"There's age and height restrictions on everything," Natasha explained. "But I'm fairly certain you're taller than all of the requirements, so you could ride anything,"

"I intend to," Thor grinned. "The Incredicoaster looks-"

"Ears! Ears!" Peter squealed, turning to his family. "C'mon we gotta get our ears!" 

* * *

Tony tipped the empty cup of coffee up to his lips, hoping there would be more inside. He needed more energy. He was completely drained. The sun was going down and so was Tony's motivation. They had been here all day and had gone on all the rides they could - with Peter, at least - and the little boy refused to give in to his own exhaustion. 

"Can you imagine if we did this alone?" Tony asked, turning to his husband.

Steve was finishing off his fourth sandwich, shaking his head.

"Most parents do, you know?" 

"Do most parents have _Peter _as their kid? I don't think so. Our kid just won't stop,"

As if to prove his point, Clint wandered over with a long, tired sigh.

"He wants to go again,"

Steve and Tony looked to their son who was running over behind the archer. All day he had been running between his aunt, uncles and parents. It was the only time Peter was allowed to let go of their hands. 

"Daddy!" Peter yelled, running right toward his father's lap.

Tony had time to toss his empty coffee cup on the seat beside him before he held his arms out and caught his wild son. Peter was absolutely buzzing. They had managed to sit him down for a sandwich and juice about an hour ago, but it did nothing to ease his candy high. They couldn't deny how adorable he looked though. Wearing his Mickey Ears (they hadn't been taken off all day) on top of his curly mess of hair, lips stained red from the endless candy he managed to take from his goodie bags, Peter looked like a kid living out his dream.

He had been on It's A Small World three times now. 

"Y'gonna come with me?" the boy asked.

"I already went on that one with you, Pete," Tony reminded, rubbing his son's back in hopes of settling him a little.

"But I wanna go one more time!" he whined, turning to Steve. "Papa come?"

"Papa can't hear that song one more time, buddy," Steve shook his head. "I know someone who would love to though,"

The team stared at the Captain, their eyes wide in panic. Behind them, right in Steve's vision, was Thor and Natasha. The God had been obsessed with riding the Incredicoaster and wouldn't let up until one of his teammates joined him. Natasha had been the only one to relent, glad to have a break from Clint's antics. 

"Uncle Thor!" Peter cried out. 

The God rushed over, just as hyped up as Peter, and pulled the boy up into his arms.

"Little Warrior!" he laughed. 

"Will you come on the ride with me?"

"What ride is it?" Thor asked, grinning. "Of course I will!"

Tony smiled, watching as Peter instructed the God on where to go. They would see them again in another forty minutes. He looked around at his team, tired and hot and hit with the reality of looking after a child all day. He couldn't have asked for a better family.

When they were back on the jet that night, settled in for their journey back to New York, it was silent. Peter was dead to the world, wrapped around Steve's chest and drooling excessively. His ears were still on his head. Tony was sure he wouldn't wake up until morning. 

He was thankful he organised the jet home. They could all use the sleep after the day they've had, and when they woke, they would be back at the tower ready for a lazy, quiet day at home. Soon enough, everyone was asleep. Everyone but Tony and Steve.

"I'm glad we did this," Tony sighed, looking to his husband. 

"Me too," Steve yawned, rubbing Peter's back. "He loved it."

"He did," Tony grinned. "They did too,"

Steve glanced at his team.

"We're really lucky, aren't we?"

"The luckiest."


End file.
